Hunter a rise
by linschickrule101
Summary: An assasin is on the loose and she is looking for the perfect sport. Having beaten the strong and skilful she turns to speed. Can Flash save himself and anyone else caught up in the middle of this battle?
1. Default Chapter

All righty then! New story...tell me what you think!

In the middle of Africa, on the outskirts of the Sahara Desert a large palace stood. Guards were posted round the outside wall, the higher level ones inside. Walking down one of the main hallways to the Governor's chambers walked two young men; walking very quickly they spoke in rapid French.

"What's next on the agenda brother?" The taller one of the two asked.

"Meeting with the president and his government Kallian." The smaller one said to his brother, flipping over a sheet of paper.

"Great another negotiation. What next Fraran? Another war?" he threw his arms up in the air.

"Calm yourself Kallian. Father is already stressed as it is." Fraran opened up the end door and walked into the tall, elaborate room of gold and wood. "Father we have come to..." he trailed off. "Sweet Jesus!" he cried jumping back.

"Father!" Killian cried springing forward and slipping in the pool of liquid. He raised his head, jumped up and held his bloody hands to his face. "Guards! Guar..." he was cut off when a weight crashed him to the floor, ramming a lethal blade into the top of his skull.

"Killian!" his brother screamed, jumping back as the figure stood up, pulling the blade free.

"All for the sport!" the figure muttered in French, pulling out a slim sward and thrusting it onto the throat of Fraran.

"Marian!" he croaked before the thin blade was pulled free. The brother fell beside Killian as the last of his life was forced out of him.

"Indeed!" the one called Marian whispered in English with a strong Eastern European accent. Pulling the cloak about her body, covered her face and hair and walked to the door. Upon hearing the approaching feet she ran full pelt to the third door, threw her shoulder into the door and charged in.

Quickly taking in the guest bedroom decor she ran to the window, the footsteps stopping behind the broken door. She pulled the tassel from the four-poster bed and jumped forward, braking through the glass. Twisting in the air she threw the rope up, catching onto the windowsill and abseiled down.

"There she goes!" someone above her yelled. Glancing up she pressed her feet into the wall, pushed out and released the rope, back flipping into the air and landing free falling several feet, landing in a slight crouch. She sprang up, raced across the grass, jumping over the startled guards in the garden and scrambled up the wall, bullets flying by.

She landed on the other side and sprinted over to her horse, giving a sharp whistle. The horse began to run and she swung up onto its back, clicking her tongue and taking the rains.

"Lets go!" she yelled, hearing the bullets whistle by her. She took to the sand dunes and raced off into the desert, leaving the startled guards behind.

"Captain! They're dead! They're dead!" The man turned his head and saw another guard racing into the bed room.

"She struck again!" he whispered in horror, looking out the window and then walked to the corridor, looking down at the door at the end of the hall where the blood slowly seeped into the carpet. "Will nothing stop her?"

"Why exactly are we here?" Flash asked walking off the ramp of the Javelin. They had landed just outside of the Palace on the edges of the desert.

"Because Batman said this isn't the first murder by this assassin." The Green Lantern explained sighing in frustration.

"You mean he's killed before?" Flash stopped and turned back to the ship waiting for the others.

"She." He spun back round and saw Batman stalk out of the shadows beside the guard post. "She's struck before." He nodded to the others. "You may want to see what she's capable of." He turned and led the way into the Palace.

"Hey! How'd she get in?" Flash hurried over to Batman, matching his pace.

"Not sure yet." He said, staring straight ahead. Flash skipped back slightly and fell into step with the Lantern.

"What's his deal?" he asked.

"I think they've met." He guessed, glancing at the youngest member.

"Right!" he nodded, watching the man lead the way. "He's got history with everyone!"

Batman stopped at the end of the corridor and nodded to the room at the end. Superman moved to the front and spotted the oozing blood from under the door.

"How many?" he asked Batman.

"Three. Father and two sons." He stalked down the corridor, watching for clues. He stopped once more at the third bedroom door and checked the frame. "She escaped this way, down the window and over the wall." He explained as the others moved after him.

They continued down to the bloody carpet and Batman carefully pushed the door letting it swing open. Flash jumped back into The Lantern in horror at the sight of the massacre.

"Shit!" he hissed, unable to close his eyes. "What the fuck's wrong with her?" he asked in shock.

"She enjoys hunting." Batman said, stepping over the brother's corpses and walked over to the bed. The father lay in bed, eyes wide to the ceiling. Batman looked up and around the blood splattered room before going back to the corpse. "Slit throat. Lacerations to the chest, large knife, possibly a sward to the heart. She likes to make them suffer." He shook his head.

"What about them?" Diana asked. J'ohn moved forward with The Lantern and the two knelt down.

"Knife wound to the skull." J'ohn pointed to the smaller brother. "And a blade through he throat." He pointed to the second brother.

"Bloods all his." Batman concluded, pointing to the father and then to the blood splatter round the room. "She enjoys the kill." he stalked out the room and entered the third bedroom where she escaped, Flash following behind.

"How did you know her?" he asked.

"I was on a business trip in India when she struck at my client. I've researched who she is but am unable to find why she does this or where she comes from." He leant out the broken window and imagined her escape.

"I can help sir!" The captain of the Guards said, stepping into the room, he continued in his broken English. "She from Romania. Created by European Government, she go rogue." He bowed slightly to Batman.

"How do you know?" Batman asked, turning to face the man.

"Because my Lordship help pay for her. He pay parents and sent her to assassin school. She back for revenge on any leader." He said, fear in his eyes.

"How is I don't know this?" Batman thought out loud.

"Because Government do cover up Sir!" The man saluted. "She not exist to them." With that he dismissed himself and left, brushing past Hawk Girls who came to see what Batman had found.

"What?" she asked at the look on Batman's face.

"She could be real trouble now." He said, leading the way out while explaining everything to her. "She's after anyone with power, skill of strength." He said to everyone as they all climbed back on the Javelin. "This is just sport to her."

"What so bad about her. She's just human." Flash said shrugging slightly.

"She's been trained to kill with no feelings as to who she's killed. That alone is dangerous." He explained to Flash, staring up the ship. "She has been known to toy with people, threaten them, scare them. Lets check around to see if she's targeted anyone." He said, flying back to the Javelin.

Sitting unseen on the wall Marian pulled her cloak tighter round her face. Only her eyes were visible and they watched the disappearing ship. "New sport. Let me see who it shall be." She muttered to the night, jumping off the wall and walking out into the desert. "Perhaps a skill I have never faced before." She mused to herself her accent hissing out into the sandy plane. "I am coming back America! Be ready for me!"

well what do you think? Good or bad?


	2. EU secret!

Thanks for the reviews! That's for the advice Jill, will try to remember it!

Flash sat playing a video game; he lent this way and that trying to beat the bad guy. Punching several buttons he cheered as he won.

"What are you doing?" The Green Lantern asked settling on the settee behind Flash. He paused his game and turned to face the Lantern.

"Playing a game. Want to try?" he held up a second game pad.

"No thanks kiddo." He held his hands up to push the consol away.

"Have it your way." Flash shrugged getting back to his fun. "You think Bats'll ever find where she's gone?" he asked casually.

"Doesn't he always." Lantern snorted.

"Someone talking about me?" Batman asked as he stepped into the room.

"Find anything?" Lantern asked.

"We're off to LA." He said showing them a sheet of paper. "Stan Carlings, high class business man has been threatened by what he described as 'a dark cloaked figure with a Romanian accent.'"

"Guess we're protecting him." Flash said ending his game.

"Not you." Batman said, pushing back down. "As much as I hate to say it, Superman wants you to join me in Europe."

"Why?"

"We're going to find out where she came from and what they did to her." He explained pulling out a map. "We're off to the EU meeting in Britain." He pointed to London, tapping on a building plan.

"Great another road trip!" Flash said getting up and walking off to the Javelin.

"You, Wonder Woman, Superman and Hawk Girl are to go to Carlings' home and watch out for him. J'ohn will stay here in case. " The Lantern just nodded as Batman stalked out.

Flash looked out over the bustling city of Londoners. He gazed out over the buildings and spotted the one they wee going to.

"So run over this plan again." He said. "We go there and..."

"I find the first leader and get them to tell us what happened."

"Right." Flash nodded as Batman set down the Javelin on the top of the building.

"Mr Batman Sir!" A man ran up into the Javelin. "We have been waiting for you. Please this way." He led the way to a door into the building.

"I didn't think anyone was be expecting us?" Flash questioned.

"They weren't. I adjusted the ship with a cloaking device and quiet engines, no one should have seen us or heard us."

"Well it appears someone was expecting us." Flash finished, following the man through the building door. Batman reluctantly joined, his hand inside his cape holding the bat-a-rang.

They wound their way through one corridor after another until the man opened a set of double doors. "Through here sir." He held the door open.

The two walked inside and cautiously looked around the large meeting room. A table took up most of the floor space with a dozen seats around it.

"Please! Sit!" The man at the end of the table indicated to the two end seats. Flash sat but Batman stayed standing. "Fine." The man said. "Lets get down to it. You have come about Marian?"

"Yeah!" Flash answered. "How did you know we would come?"

"Because she is killing more and more people. Let me start from the beginning."

"Then start." Batman growled.

"We went in search of a weapon." The woman beside the headman explained. "We came up with an idea in which we could train a child from a young age to become a professional assassin. Untainted by society or rules. Pure innocence of mind to bend to our will." She paused and looked across the table.

Another of the group picked up the story. "We went to Romania, a country at that time in crisis, to find a willing parent or orphaned child."

"We found one. Marian's parents were willing so we took her from the age of four."

Yet another of the occupants of the table took up the story. "We trained her physically and mentally. Teaching her to read, write and speak in many languages. She learnt all forms of science and mathematics. She also learnt fighting with weapons and in hand to hand combat."

"She was good."

"Too good." The headman sighed. "We sent her round the world, learning from the best and brightest. At ten years old she knew if she hit an object with the right force and at the right angle she could make it do anything. By twelve she had learnt all forms of fighting, beating her masters and our own best. She knew where to punch, kick, slash and what to break in order to kill or capture a man."

"At thirteen she killed her first person." The woman whispered. "It was the way she killed him that made us realise we had gone too far. She isn't strong. Well not you're friends strong. But she is deadly. She knows how best to kill a person and how to torment them till their end. She'll stop at nothing to get her fun, constantly searching for a new challenge. No one's ever beaten her!"

"Until now!" Batman said. "Do you have any records of her training or her kills?"

"One!" the headman passed down the tape. "But she won't be that easy, she lived in America for five years. Learning about business from Mr Lex Luthor."

"What?" Flash asked in shock.

"A Mr Lex Luthor?" the man looked to a file in front of him. "It was soon after that when we lost confirmation of her whereabouts." He nodded to another file at the end of the table near Batman. "Please find her and stop her. She'll kill anyone with power, strength or skill."

Batman nodded, picked up the tape and file and turned to leave; Flash following behind. Just as he got through the doorframe he turned looked over his shoulder and spoke.

"Hope I don't return. Because you'll pay!" then he continued on walking, leaving the dozen people shivering with dread.

They had just gotten outside when the com went off. "Batman? Did you find anything?"

"Yes we're on our way over." He answered climbing into the pilot seat.

"You may want to hurry! She's just chosen a double target." Batman lifted his head up.

"Who?"

"Flash!"

Ok! I know I already told you Flash was to be hunted, but I thought you ought to see the beginings of Marian's mind! You'll understand later...I hope! R&R please!


	3. Still!

Thanks for reviewing! This chapter has some meaning later in the story, just need to confuse everyone first.

Luthor walked into his office and set down his brief case, sighed and rubbed his face. On his desk was a stack of contracts and paper work. The problem of going into politics was the deals one had to make, there was always written work afterwards.

"Mr Luthor. Mr Rains rang at two to arrange an appointment over the new election committee, said he would ring back tomorrow." The intercom on his desk said.

"Thank you Polly!" he said clicking the button off.

"You're looking stressed!" Luthor whipped round, reaching for the gun under his desk. However his hands found nothing to grasp. "Easy Lex! Its just me." The shadow moved and set down his gun beside him.

"Marian?" he clicked on his side lamp and smiled as he recognised the scarf covered face and visible eyes. "You should have told me you were coming back. How have you been." He pulled out a chair for her to which she shook her hand at.

"I'll stand. You know what I'm like." He accent slowed her speech slightly, but gave her that thoughtful expression in her voice.

Luthor smiled and nodded. "Of course. I trained you, how could I forget the constant suspicion of attack from any angle. Always on your toes?"

"Of course!" she pulled her scarf down from around the top of her head and her lower face. Her leather jacket rippled in the wind from the open window as the scarf fell round her throat revealing a slight tanned face and dark unruly locks. She was very plain to see but that to her was an advantage as she always needed to blend in with a crowd. To stand out would go against being an assassin.

"How have things been? I've followed your progress since you left. Some magnificent work!" he sat down in front of her.

"Thank you. I've been having such fun with double targets at the moment." He nodded his approval. "I am currently targeting three." She looked back to him and bit her lip, waiting for a reaction. "I hoped you would want a business opportunity."

"It depends Marian. What are you offering?" He clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them, letting his index fingers cross over his mouth.

"The genetic secrets of a hidden government scheme." She leant against the wall. "Genetic development and defensive biological and chemical weapons."

"I could just join that side of the government." Luthor argued.

"No." she smiled shaking her head. "This is The European, British and US genetic lab. A secret lab owned by Mr Stan Carlings' wife. He's the top businessman for the government's weapons act. I have him targeted as well as his wife. Samantha Carlings, head laboratory professor for the scheme.

Personally I'm curious as to what they have discovered." She looked off in to a distant part of her mind. "Always wanted a mutated pet." Luthor chuckled to himself, bringing her out of her minds dark corners.

"And why would I want this?"

"Because you have always had a hand for business. I grab some formulas, calculations and weapon technology and you make a profit...as long as I get some information on the products myself. Always looking for new weapons."

"Alright! But that's only two hits. Who's the third?" he asked, lowering his hands to his lap and leant back in the chair.

"The Flash." She inspected her nails.

"From the Justice League? Nice try!" he sat forward. "You'll never win."

"I can still try!" She moved to the window. "Catch you later!" and then she was gone.

"Well I don't think I'll get any lab results now." Luthor muttered to himself as he got up and closed the window, returning back to his work.

"So what happened?" Flash asked as he zipped down the ramp outside of the mansion gates. All the leagues looked unsure to Flash and then to Batman who shook his head. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No...we...eh...we just didn't expect you back." Superman said.

_You didn't tell him?_ J'ohn asked Batman.

_No! I don't intent to! He shouldn't have the problem on his shoulders!_ J'ohn nodded and then sent out the message to the others minus Flash.

"What happened?" Flash again, frowning slightly at his fellow teammates.

"She sent a message to Carlings...personally!" The Green Lantern explained, pointing to the window on the far side. "Said she was buying her time. Personally I think she's sick! Scaring the guy for pleasure."

"What else did she say?" Batman asked.

"She said he was in the way of the wife." Superman explained. "We were hoping you'd know what his wife did since he wouldn't say." Batman nodded.

"I'll go research." _You keep an eye on him!_ He told the others. Everyone nodded as Batman went off one way and The Lantern took Flash off to the house.

"We'll keep watch on around the house." He suggested over his shoulder.

"Hawk Girl and I will take the roof. J'ohn you can take the opposite side of the house. It's harder to get across the lake." Superman said, splitting them up into their strengths.

"Wonder Woman and I'll take the inside corridors...just in case!" Batman said before taking off.

"Okay? What's up with him?" Flash asked, turning back round.

"He finds most thing personal, but after loosing a business deal to her...I think I'd be pissed off!" Hawk Girl answered before she flew to the roof.

"Right!" Flash said before turning back the mansion and whistling. "You'd have to be nuts to break into this fort!" The lantern nodded at Flash's comment.

"Yeah! But she is a professional!"

"Still!" Flash repeated with an air of arrogance.

Off to the side of the group, just inside of the mansion grounds and up a shaded tree Marian sat crouched and watched.

"Still!" she whispered, slightly muffled through her scarf that also hid her sly smile of anticipation. "Still!"

Well what do you think? Please review!


	4. Mansion attack

Thanks for reviewing! I'm in need of suggestions about which way to go! Any ideas then please tell me!

Batman had returned after two hours as nightfall clocked the mansion turning ever corner into a hidden land of horrors.

"She a scientist for the government, but its very hush-hush." He informed them all over the com link as he patrolled the main bedroom corridor. Carlings had gone to bed satisfied that only Wonder Woman and Batman would be in the mansion.

"I have a feeling that the government are doing something that the people won't ever know about and Marian wants it for herself." He turned the corner and signaled to Wonder Woman that everything was okay.

"So you think they have made a weapon of some kind?" She asked over the com so everyone could hear.

"Seems like it." The Lantern answered from under the window at the end of the hall.

"I just wonder what it is and how dangerous it could be?" Superman said from his up above.

"We'll just have to hope we catch her before she gets to Carlings. He seems to be first on her hit list." Batman concluded, turning back round with Wonder Woman and beginning their patrol again.

Just outside near the gate Flash and The Green Lantern walked down the gravel path in silence.

"What do you think she wants?" Flash asked as he looked to the left of the gate.

"Power? A thrill? How should I know?" he asked.

"Just wondering what her deal was." He said before turning back round and retracing his steps toward the corner of the house, nodding to the guards by the trees.

Marian finally dropped out of the tree just behind the guards and out of sight of the two heroes.

She crouched down and waited for the guards to step back slightly. Just as one did she sprang forward with a dagger and thrust it into one of their necks while she kicked out at the other. Her foot connected with his forehead and he slumped to the floor dead.

Finally she pulled the dagger free and wiped the blood off with a waist scarf. She pulled out a small mirror on a stick and pocked it out around the hedge, watching as Flash and the Lantern stopped at the end of the path.

She took a chance and rolled out from behind the hedge and up to the side of the house. Breathing lightly into her scarf she began to calculate the angle at which to jump to reach the roof.

She took a careful deep breath and leapt up, jumping onto the window ledge of the ground floor. From there she flipped upward, curling herself up for memento and threw out her arms to catch onto the top ledge. Again repeating the flip she landed safely on the edge of the roof where she rolled behind the chimney and sank into the sitting position with her back to the bricks.

She pulled out the mirror from her belt and watched as Superman and Hawk Girls walked along the edge of the roof. Carefully she crept to the other side of the chimney to stay out of sight from the two.

She sat looking out across at the far edge of the lake on the other side of the house. She sifted through her memory and laid out a mental plan of the mansion.

Skylight!

She waited till the two heroes had gone to the corner of the roof and were just turning when she ran out from her cover and slid behind another chimney, putting the sky light with in seven foot of her.

Again she waited. This time she waited till they had gone behind her fist chimney and then she ran forward, popped the glass open and jumped down into the building.

She crouched down onto the carpeted floor, presenting a smaller target. Her head snapped down to both ends of the corridor, her hands in her cloak in case of attack.

Satisfied she stood back up and walked quickly to the end of the corridor. But before she got there she heard footsteps. Thinking quickly she jumped down a connecting passage way and put her back to the wall where the footsteps were coming from so they couldn't see her.

She pressed herself further into the wall as Wonder Woman and Batman walked past, deep in conversation over something about the government. She waited till they had passed her before she stepped forward and into the wall opposite. Keeping her back to her new wall she listened as they stopped at the door of the main bedroom.

Realizing she was trapped she moved carefully along the wall away from the main corridor and further into the passageway. She came to the first door on her side of the wall and, keeping her back to the wall and her eyes on the passageway's end, she grabbed onto the handle and twisted. The door opened and she slipped into the room and closed the door.

Quickly looking around the room she found she was in the main office that adjoined the master bedroom. She glanced to the window and noticed the sensor beams that would activate if anyone opened the window.

She crossed the room and pulled out a lock pick, starting to unlock the door. However, she stopped when she heard the door she had come from open.

Wonder Woman pocked her head into the room and glanced around. She stepped in and swung the door fully open. Batman walked in behind her and then went to the window where he checked for any tampering with the window. Finding non he walked back out the room and waited for Wonder Woman to close the door.

"It just precaution Diana." He explained at her expression. "It must be done." And the two rounded the corner back into the main corridor.

Marian waited till the count of sixty before she pushed the desk chair out of her way and crawled out from under the desk. She stayed close the floor and peaked round at the door finding it closed.

She crept back over to the locked door and unlocked it with the fallen tools on the floor, silently scalding her self for not hiding them. She was actually quite surprised that Batman hadn't spotted them but she supposed the slight curl on the carpet edge had cover the tool enough to hid it from a quick sweep of the room.

The lock finally clicked and she pushed open the door, standing back up and walked into the room, closing the door with a small click.

She walked to the bed and tilted her head to the side, watching the man sleep. A smile graced her hidden lips as she pilled her long bladed sward from her back and slid it between the mans chest, cutting deep into his heart.

Carlings eyes snapped open and his mouth opened in a momentary silent scream before he collapsed back on the pillow. Her smile widened as his blank eyes stared up at the ceiling.

As she began pulling the sward free she heard a sound and saw the door fly open and a man suddenly appeared beside the bed.

"Fast exit!" she muttered, springing up.

Flash and the Lantern had gone back down the path to find the two dead guards, one with a hole in his throat and the second with a collapsed skull. Flash had instantly run off up to the main bedroom, being the fastest he figured he could get there and protect the man until the others arrived.

The Lantern instantly shot up as Flash sped off and began calling for the others to get to the room and guard the man and Flash. He himself flew up to the office window and broke through, ignoring the alarm. The office door hung open where Flash had run through a second before.

Just as he reached the door himself he heard glass break and shot through, dreading the worst.

Flash stood, dumb struck at the sight of the lifeless man, bleeding over the linen. A woman stood over him still holding the sward in his chest. She calmly pulled it free and wiped the blood off, before she ran to the window.

The alarms began screeching out as the Lantern had flown through the office window, scaring her off. In an instant she was through the window and free falling to the floor. She spread her cloak, slowing her descent slightly and rolled over as she connected with the floor.

She came up to her feet, holding her shoulder slightly and began running for the wall. She turned as she saw the flash of green from the Lantern and jumped to the side, pulling a ray gun out. She held it steady and waited for him to fire again. As he fired she fired. Her yellow beam met his green and cut through, finally reaching him and burning him. He fell unconscious to the floor.

She then flipped up into the air and pulled her sward out of its holder. Batman was running down the path with his bat-a-rang out with his hand in the air ready to throw it.

Marian turned upside down and cut the bat-a-rang in half still in his hand. He stopped dead, spun round and threw a punch as she landed behind him. She turned her sward with the point down and blocked his punch, kicking out at him. The kick connected and sent him back a few steps, which she followed through with a flipped kick to the chin, knocking him out.

She then turned to Hawk Girl who came screaming from the top of the roof. With a well-aimed throw her sward pinned Hawk Girls wing to the side of the house. Marian jumped up into the air and kicked the pinned Hawk Girl in the face, knocking her out as well.

Marian pulled the sward free as she fell to the floor and dodged the attacking Flash. She raced across the gravel path and sliced a chuck of the cement wall out before she jumped up and stepped onto the top of the wall. Putting all her weight into her balanced foot she pushed off, breaking the wall along the missing chunk, causing it to fall into the path of Flash.

He stopped in his tracks but was unable to dodge the already air born Sais. They connected with his wrists and pinned him to the floor. He pulled and twisted but found it impossible to free his hands.

Marian landed next to him but gazed at the approaching Superman and Diana. She stepped into a fighting stance and waited.

Dipping into her cloak she pulled out a ball, very much like a grenade, which she threw. Superman caught it and held it in a fist, thinking it would just explode harmlessly in his hand.

It exploded, but he soon fell to the floor, releasing the green glowing kryptonite crystals. Superman lay coughing against its affect as Wonder Woman flew over to Marian.

Marian ducked at the last second, grabbed Diana round the wrist and threw her over into the mansion. With that done she race off out of the grounds and dodged the Martian.

J'ohn didn't both going after her as he ran over to Flash, getting him up and starting him off with clearing the poison from Superman. By the time everyone was revived, Marian was long gone.

"Why didn't you go after her?" The Green Lantern asked the Martian.

"Because she would have found your weakness too." Batman answered for J'ohn as he got up, rubbing his head slightly.

"Why didn't she kill anyone?" Hawk Girl asked, rubbing at the trickle of blood from her wing.

"Because we weren't on the list...or at least near the top of the list. She seems to like an order as to how she kills." J'ohn explained. "But she'll eventually come for the sport." He added, to which everyone nodded.

Marian danced down the city street to an unheard song. She spun round in a circle and opened the apartment door, closing it with her foot. Dancing up the stairs she imagined what she would do once she go hold of the research.

"Something fun!" She mused to herself as she leapt into her room and hummed to the blank wall. "Something to play with!"

Okay disturbing slightly, but you get the point. What do you think?


	5. Sister

To Sonnya, thanks for the review! I know the Marian beating JL is a bit much but you find out how she did it! Thanks very much though, wasn't sure if I should include that explanation, but I think I should! And her accent is also explained a little later as well!

Flash walked into the entertainment room, still rubbing his wrist where the Sias had held him. Everyone seemed seriously scared by Marian. But why? They had face dozens of villains and had come out on top. So why was she so different?

He sat in the comfy chair and looked at the TV screen, unable to concentrate on it.

But why?

Back on Earth Marian sat in her apartment and slipped a video in the VCR. She settled back in a kneeling position and watched the screen. Wonder Woman flew round with her Lasso. Batman with his bat-a-rangs. The Green Lantern with his ring. Flash running. Superman punching and fighting. J'ohn fazing and shape-shifting. And Hawk Girl flying with her mace.

She turned away from the TV and faced the wall behind her. The wall was split into several sections. Each one held a picture of each of the Justice League members. Around each member were photos and writing, each showing a weakness to the hero.

In the center was a photo of Flash and some formulas written around him. On the other wall were two other photos. One with a red line through showed Carlings and his security system.

The other photo was of a young, blond woman in a lab coat. Underneath her photo were blue prints to a building with its weak points marked out.

Marian walked over to the blue prints and took them off the wall, sitting back down in front of the screen and began marking some extra points. She didn't lift her head when someone walked into the room it was only when they spoke did she acknowledge them.

"Marian?" a Romanian accent asked. "How did it go?"

"Fine Carla!" she lifted her head and pulled her scarf down, giving the other woman a lopsided grin."

"Did you find the key?"

"Yes!" she answered holding up a card. "I just go in from above. We'll get her, then the information and then we can have our fun!" Her grin widened.

"Indeed."

Wonder Woman walked into the room and found Batman in front of the main screen, typing away.

"Batman? Have you found anything?" she asked, settling beside him.

"Yes." He pulled up a separate page. "Carlings wife works for the European connections in science. I have a feeling it might be something similar to the program Marian came from." He then pulled up a second screen. "And secondly, Marian has defeated many people. After her job is done she leaves her new home and moves onto her next challenge. When the police have arrived at her homes they've found walls covered in photos and writing. She pays people big time to find out every bit of information she can. Security," he pulled up a newspaper article that showed snap shots of an apartment wall. "Families, blue prints, weaknesses in every part of their life."

"But we still don't know what she wants with Samantha." Wonder Woman asked.

"No." Batman sighed. He typed for a few more minutes. "I've been trying to find out about her past, before she was in the program. We may have to visit her homeland soon. See what anyone can tell us." He said getting up.

"Do you know where she lived?" Wonder Woman asked. To answer batman threw down the file from the EU, opening up a profile of a plain young girl with a home address. "I guess so. I'll come with you."

"I'd prefer to do this alone." He said, leaving the room. "You look through the video footage and see what her training was. I'll go talk with her parents." And he was gone.

Diana shook her head and put in the videotape and started it from the beginning. A young girl sat in a small classroom. She looked about five years old and was very scared, talking rapidly in another language.

A young woman walked in and hugged her, also talking rapidly. She knelt beside the chair and watched as a teacher at the front began to talk in broken English, commanding that the girl repeat.

The screen flickered and the girl was older looking, talking to the same young women in English. "So I just kick that?" she asked, her Romanian accent thick and childish.

"Yes dear!" the young woman answered in English, also with a Romanian accent. They young girl rubbed her head and nodded, stepping up to the male teacher and doing what he did.

Again the screen flickered and the girl was about ten she was bouncing on the balls of her feet, kicking out at the bag every now and then. She spun round and attacked a man, the two fighting furiously until he held up his hand. "Good!" the man said.

The screen flickered again and this time the girl was thirteen. She was standing in front of a man with a scarf around his waist. She launched herself at the man and thrust a knife in his throat. He gasped in shock and fell back.

The girl smiled sickly and slashed his face before grabbing the scarf and hiding her face behind it before thrusting the knife in his face.

"Game! Set! Match!" she giggled before nodding at the young woman. "How was that sis?"

"Perfect little sister!" she answered.

Sister? Diana thought. Oh no! she grabbed for the com.

"Batman!"

Please review!


	6. Bate!

Thanks for reviewing. Redemmo: thanks for your reviews! That is a typo I'm afraid, the Hawk Girls thing. I know it's meant to be Hawk Girl or Hawkgirl. My bad at English!

Also about the sister thing, another reviewer was asking about why her accent is still with her and how she could defeat the Leaguers. Well a sister taught differently from Marian...sisterly double act. You'll understand later...I think! Well that's out the system...let's continue.

Batman landed in the village and looked around at the startled people who were retreating to their small homes. He jumped out of his Bat Mobile and walked down the road to where the house should be.

He came to stop when Wonder Woman began calling over the com link. He held his ear and spoke.

"I'm here! What have you found?"

"She has a sister!" Wonder Woman explained. "She was there during Marian's training!"

"So they bought two sisters?" Batman mused, more to himself.

"So it seems. Where are you?"

"Just about to speak to her mother!" and he signed off. He pulled his cape around him and walked up to the door of the house. He knocked twice and waited, gazing round, constantly on alert.

"Batman? I wondering when you come?" A young man opened the door, speaking in broken English. "My mother waiting for two years." He held the door open and motioned for Batman to go inside.

He stepped into the darkened hut and looked round. "Please! She this way!" the man walked through the kitchen/dining room and walked to the only other room in the small hut.

Pushing open the door he saw a middle-aged woman in a single bed. Around her were mats that littered the floor. Stepping in he ducked slightly and looked around, smelling the stale air that held a hint of death.

"You have come about my daughters?" the woman rolled over stiffly and opened her dark eyes.

"Yes!" he said, no judgmental due to the state of the house.

"I have sold five daughters and one son. The rest have left. Here are my parents beds, sisters, husbands and only other son." She nodded to the floor. "Even with selling my children we are poor!"

"You had no other choice?" Batman asked. The woman shook her head and closed her eyes against the pain.

"I have lost many in family! Two children! One Sister! Three Brothers! All to same illness, I use money to save other children." She sighed, turning on her back and wincing.

"Did she ever come back?" Batman asked. The woman just pointed to the wall above the front door.

The tip of a blade was poking through the clay wall. He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "We talk in here." The man said, stepping up to the table in the kitchen. Batman nodded and closed the bedroom door.

"She came two years to day! Say thank you for showing her world and casting her out!" the man sat down. "I am Carlen. Older brother to Marian, younger brother to Tomatan." He looked at his hands. "Older sister said she go with Marian. Look after her and travel. She never come back!" tears fell down Carlen's face. "We fear her dead!"

"No! I think she is helping your sister in her task." Batman answered, monotone.

"You mean she alive?" the man cried with joy, but then his expression darkened. "Then she helping sister to kill!" he realized.

"Yes!" Batman said walking to the door. "Wonder Woman?" he asked as he left. "Not much help there! They only confirmed that she has a sister. What have you found?"

"That her sister was having different lessons. I think we need to go back to the EU and talk with them about Marian's sister!"

"I'm on my way!" Batman signed off.

Marian sat upon the roof of the main building and signaled down to her sister. Marian then opened up the air vents after hacking into the system using the key card.

She dropped into the main building in a suit and walked up to the main office, knocked once and entered. Looking around the office she found it empty. She walked over to the wall beside the outer side of the building and pulled a picture off the wall and used the card to call a secret lift up.

She rode the lift to the hidden floor and got off. Looking round again she found she was in a long, cold corridor. Striding quickly she pulled out her gun and opened the only door there was.

She hated using guns. No pleasure in the kill but easier in small spaces and very efficient.

She threw open the door and took in the sight. Three scientists, a security guard, camera and Carlings wife. She shot out the camera, killed the guard and then turned to the scientists and killed them as well, before the widow turned round.

"So you killed my husband?" she asked as she faced Marian. Samantha held up her hands. "You win! Just kill me already!"

"I've got something much better than that in mind." She half turned to the main door and watched her older sister walk through.

"They're down sis!" Tomatan said, walking up to the main computer and began to download the data. "What's your plan with her?"

"Bate!" she said simply, turning back and smiling at Samantha. "And then you can join your husband!"

Please review and tell me if this isn't making sense!


	7. See you soon!

Thanks for the reviews!

"Flash?" Someone touched his shoulder and he rolled away from the light. "Flash?" they whispered again.

"What?" he croaked.

"Its your turn for watch duty." He sat up and looked at Wonder Woman.

"Care to join me for five minutes more?" he asked with a lopsided grin. Wonder Woman jut frowned at him in confusion.

"I am off to patrol with Superman! I can not spare five minutes." And then she walked off leaving Flash to shake his head.

He stood up and went over to monitor room, settling in the big chair with a cup of coffee. He typed some keys and watched the cameras do their job.

He turned back to his coffee and waited for it to cool slightly, wondering about what else he would do today.

Batman set down again on the roof of the EU building and went to the door. Just as he went to open it the door swung open and the man who originally was there for Flash and him pocked his head round.

"Ah! Mr. Batman Sir! We weren't expecting you back so soon. Please this way." He held open the door, and waited till Batman entered. He then led the way down the corridor and back to the first meeting room. "In here please."

Batman stepped inside and watched as the people turned in their chairs. Some of them leant together and whispered to each other. Batman just faced the headman of the table.

"What did you do to her sister?"

"Tomatan?" the man turned to the woman next to him and nodded.

"Marian would not have learnt willingly without a family member there. So we said we would teach her older sister how to lead Marian. To become a power." The woman explained.

"She was sent to America first on a business trip and came back with a suggestion that Mr. Luthor was a great teacher. Hence we sent Marian off to him. The day we lost contact with her was the day Tomatan disappeared." Another of the table members explained.

"What exactly did you teach Tomatan?" Batman growled.

"Genetics. Which she taught to Marian. We also taught her the rules to a business world. Not the way we taught Marian. We taught her about how business works, but Tomatan was taught how to get into the correct business and how to make the best connections through money." The headman explained. "Its how Marian gets from one country to the next without question and how she tracks people without suspicion."

"Wait! Genetics?" Batman asked.

"Yes that was her first business deal. Why?" but Batman had already gone. They group looked at each other and then back to their work. "Well how about French?" he asked the table.

"No we have our eyes on a young man in Spain actually." The woman next to him said, pulling out a snap shot and handing it round the table.

Flash sat back further in the chair and looked around the room in boredom. He rubbed the rim of his empty coffee cup and glanced at the clock for the time.

"Well you're board!" he jumped, dropping the cup and glanced at the screen in front of him. "Sorry to startle you. A little game to play."

"Marian?" he asked, making the screen larger.

"Yes! But it should be Samantha you should be worried about." She pointed to the floor behind her where a woman lay bound and gagged.

"What did you do to her?" Flash cried.

"Nothing! Why? Should I?" Marian giggled. A slight rumble of talking came from around her. "You might know where I am. Some place near home! Some place near fun! Where screams are unheard when they are all around!

See you here!" and then she was gone.

Flash stared at the blank screen and then called for the others. "What is it Flash?" Superman asked. Flash sighed and started the story over again.

"Any idea Batman?" Wonder Woman asked over the com link.

"Any fairs near your city Flash?"

"Yeah! There's the traveling circus on the out skirts. Why?"

"Because she may be after you and that is your home." He explained. "What's nearby there?" Flash thought.

"The impound!" Flash cried. "That's where she'll be!"

"Right we'll meet you down there!" The Green Lantern said, flying off to Flash's city as fast as he could. "Before you get there." He said to himself.

Flash found he was the first there for a change and stood outside the entrance gate remembering what Batman had said.

_"Don't go in! We'll all need to be there!"_

He paced back and forth in a rut and kept glancing inside hoping the others would hurry up. However he heard a scream that didn't come from the circus but from inside the impound. "Forget it!" he said, charging inside.

Once inside he carefully followed the screams until he found the machine that crushed the cars. (Sorry don't know the name of that machine) He stopped in the clearing and looked around.

"Help!" he spun round to find a car being slowly crushed but inside the front seat sat Samantha, hand cuffed to the steering wheel. "Please help!" She screamed, ducking further down as the roof caved inwards.

Flash raced over to the car and began unlocking the cuffs as fast as he could. He growled in frustration, as the cuffs did nothing but hold still.

"Yes!" he cried pulling them open and grabbing Samantha. He raced out of the way as the car was crushed flat. Setting her down he glanced at the flat pack and sighed, then turned back round to Samantha. "You okay?"

"Yes!" she sobbed, pulling Flash into a hug and cried on his shoulder. He awkwardly patted her back until she pulled back. "Thank you."

He smiled kindly and wiped a tear from her face. "No problem."

She smiled back and then gasped falling forward into Flash. He caught her and turned her onto her back, laying her flat. "Samantha?" he asked. His eyes widened as he saw the liquid stream from her chest across his knees and pool onto the floor.

Samantha took small gasping breaths, her eyes wide with fear. "I don't want to die!" she cried, her face screwing up in pain. "Please don't let me die!" Her breath came in smaller gasps until they slowed to a single breath and stopped.

"Flash!" The Lantern cried flying over the fence and landing next to him. "Flash?" he gasped. "Is she...?"

"Yes!" Flash whispered feeling the tears fall down his face; he looked at his bloody hands. "Oh God!" he cried jumping to his feet and raced out of the site.

"Flash!" Superman called as they passed. "Stop!" he pleaded watching the netting that had appeared in front of the gate, unseen by the blinded man.

Flash ran straight into it as several gas bombs were set off, blowing clouds into the arriving Leaguers. Flash looked up as the darkness pooled around him.

"I'll see you soon Flash!" Marian said bending over him. "They'll never get to you in time." And then he knew nothing.

Please review! Tell me what you think and what else to include!


	8. DNA

To oneredneckgoddess, I know Flash isn't the best challenge but in this chapter you'll find out why she went after him. Thanks for the reviews...again!

Flash opened his eyes and strained against the light. He turned his head but found he couldn't. "What...?"

"Don't strain yourself." He looked straight ahead and found he was strapped to a movable table. He looked at the woman by the door.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Tomatan. Your genetic copier." The woman moved over to a tray beside him. "Just waiting for Marian to get back with the last of the ingredients."

"What are you going to do?" Flash asked, struggling against the bonds.

"Copy your speed into a new pet. A kind of hunting companion for Marian." Tomatan laughed toying with some medical tools. "Where is she?" Tomatan glanced at her watch and sighed.

"Right here sister." Marian came from the shadows with a bag. She kept her scarf around her face as she approached the table. "How long does it take to work?" she bounced lightly on the balls of her feet.

"A whole day sister." Tomatan answered while drawing a liquid into a syringe.

"What?!" Marian cried, falling back into a chair, pulling the scarf down.

"Patients Marian. You get your product by the end." Tomatan measured the liquid and turned to Flash.

"What is that for?" Flash asked, eyes wide in fear as he fought to brake away.

"It just brakes down your DNA so we can extract it for our new creation. You see we have strength and a high IQ. We have skills in all types of fields but not speed. So lets gather the last sister." Tomatan walked up to Flash and put the syringe into Flash's throat and injected the liquid.

"What?" Flash hissed as the needle was removed.

"We have collected the DNA of some of the best and brightest. From that we plan to create the best assassin ever before." Marian explained, leaning forward in her chair. "You're the final piece." She purred.

"Don't get attached Marian." Tomatan said, attaching a heart monitor to Flash. "He won't last more than a day sister." She moved the table to one side.

"Fine Tomatan." Marian pouted, standing back up. "I'm off to bed." Tomatan shook her head and turned back to the screen.

"You'll feel some momentary peace and then a lot of pain." She said, putting up some glass around Flash that blocked sound just as the pain started.

Flash gritted his teeth and arched his back, then the screaming began.

* * *

Batman was the first to wake up; he then groggily woke the others. Slowly everyone rose and looked around, the night was nearing morning so they figured they had been out for a few hours.

"Where's Flash?" Hawk Girl asked, staring around the yard.

"They took him." Batman answered blankly then walked off to the Javelin.

"So you're going to leave him?" The Green Lantern cried.

"No. I'm going to talk with Luthor." Batman said stepping onto the ship.

"Wait! Luthors involved?" Superman asked, flying over to Batman.

"Yes. And I plan to find out where the sisters are." He climbed into the pilot seat.

"We'll come too." Wonder Woman said, climbing into the seat beside him. Batman turned to the group and watched each of them nod.

"Okay." He sighed. "But we do this right."

* * *

Marian came back into the room and watched the screaming Flash. She tilted her head to the side.

"I don't recall anyone screaming that much." She said to her sister.

"I have to break down his DNA. The others I just needed tissue samples from. But I need pure DNA if this is going to work, each organ will have to adapt to the speed of the body." Tomatan explained as she looked through the light microscope.

"Oh! Right." She glanced back at Flash as he screwed up his face in pain. "Must hurt to have your body tearing itself apart." She turned on her heels and left the room.

"Whatever Marian." Tomatan said shaking her head. "I don't care what happens to him, I just want a better hunter." She murmured to the room.

K? What do you think? Like? Dislike? Does it even make sense?


	9. One hour left

Thanks for the reviews! Really need them right now.

Flash hung from the table, his throat sore from his screams of pain. He knew nothing of time or knowledge, only of pain. But he knew of one thing, the one thing that kept him from giving up completely. His friends.

Images of Bats, Superman, GL, Wonder Woman, Wings and J'ohn flashed through his mind. Nothing else mattered but the thoughts of them coming for him.

Flash was vaguely aware of the glass being moved around him as he shuddered through he pain. "Its just about done Flash." Tomatan said as she stepped up to him and checked the machines around him. "Another hour or so should do it."

She came up next to Flash and looked at the heart monitor while scribbling some notes on a sheet of paper. She flashed a smile at him and turned away. "Don't hold out for your friends, they'll never find us."

Flash raised his head and not trusting his voice just stared defiantly at her, sending her a facial message of 'don't even think it'. She smiled back and shook her head before walking away. "What ever keeps you going hon. What ever keeps you going."

* * *

Batman set down the Javelin on the top of Luthor's office complex and hurried after Superman as he flew down to the main office.

"You can't go in without an appointment!" the secretary yelled as Superman burst through the door.

"Superman! And what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Luthor asked as he peered over the stack of papers on his desk.

"Where is he Luthor?" Batman asked before Superman could. The Green Lantern held onto Superman's arm to stop him from jumping at Luthor.

"Where is who?" Luthor asked with an innocent smile.

"You know fine well!" Superman growled. "Where is Flash?"

"Miss placed another member? Well we are getting sloppy. Can't help and haven't seen him." Luthor explained while going back to his work.

Superman launched himself across the table and grabbed Luthor round the throat before flinging him against the window behind his desk. The glass shattered and Superman held the man over the edge or a twenty-story drop.

"Now where is he?" he growled, his eyes flashing red. Wonder Woman and The Lantern both moved behind Superman ready incase he really was going to drop Luthor.

"You wouldn't." Luthor dared but with a slight hint of fear in his eyes. "Would you?" he asked unsure.

"You really don't know me Luthor." And he let go. The entire League gasped and made a move for the window but Superman flew down after the falling man.

"Alright! Alright I'll tell you!" Luthor screamed as the ground drew closer. He closed his eyes and cursed his greedy nature, expecting to feel the impact. But when nothing happened he opened his eyes to see he was flying back up to his office.

"Where is he?" Superman asked again, holding onto the back of Luthor's collar.

"At the Western Warehouse on the corner Third Street and Grand." He said feeling the office floor beneath his feet.

"If you ever get involved in anything that hurts any person I will drop you out that window and not fly after you." Superman said, getting in Luthor's face, before he turned on his heels and walked to the Javelin. "Lets go get Flash." He said stepping onto the Javelin and taking a seat.

"I really thought you were just going to let him fall." Wonder Woman said sitting next to Superman.

"I almost did." He said staring straight ahead. Everyone in the ship glanced at each other before setting off.

_How far would any of us go? _J'ohn asked other four while leaving Superman out.

_As far as we had to._ Hawk Girl answered watching as they all nodded at her comment.

* * *

Marian walked into the room still board with waiting. She walked over to Tomatan and watched her type on the computer. "How long Tomatan?" she asked, sitting down in a chair.

"Another hour Marina!" She answered through gritted teeth. "I thought you were patient sister?"

"I am, but only in situations with people wondering round. I can occupy my mind with tactics and watching people but here I can't do anything but stare at a wall."

"Try staring at a different wall." Tomatan murmured sarcastically earning her a silent glare. "You're bugging me sister. Go bug him maybe if you do then he'll kick the bucket faster."

"Fine." Marina spat, standing up and dragging the chair in front of Flash. "Its hard having to rely upon a sister you know." She said to the semi-conscious Flash.

Silence.

"Not in the mood to talk?" she asked. "All the more fun to watch you try not to." She giggled to herself.

"Shut up." Flash whispered, shaking his head and instantly regretting it.

"Oh he still has a sharp tongue." She smiled, "That may have to be cut out of my new hunting partner."

"And who says they're yours. Wouldn't he or she be your sister creation." Flash croaked, fighting back against the tiredness. "Or did you forget that they'll be better than you? Why would your sister want you then?" He shuddered against more pain.

He raised his head to grin at her but met her fist head on. "Shut up." She said, stepping away. "I am important. _He_ is for _me!_" she snarled. "And I would never doubt my own flesh and blood." She punched him in the gut and then turned away. "I hope he isn't like that." She said to her sister.

"We'll cut that gene out shall we?" Tomatan said.

Marina suddenly turned and ducked to the left, narrowly missing the Bat-a-rang that was aimed for her head. She rolled to her feet and glanced up before looking to the main exit.

Batman sat up on the rafters while Hawk Girl stood by the main door. "Its our turn to fight." She said to Marian before charging her mace and taking a swing at the young woman.

Superman broke through the wall and into the center of the room as The Green Lantern flew up to Flash and broke him free. "Batman!" he called, laying the shivering Flash on his back.

Batman instantly landed beside him and checked the young man over. "We need a cure." He said, just as Tomatan made a run for the exit.

Wonder Woman flew down from the roof and cut her escape off only to find Tomatan laughing.

"If you don't let me go then I'll destroy the cure." She held up a clear bottle with a blue colored liquid inside. "He'll only last an hour at the most." She said. "Let me go and I'll give you the cure."

"And your sister?" Superman asked as he slowly walked behind Tomatan.

"I don't care." She snorted.

"Well I do!" Marian screamed throwing Hawk Girl across the room and catching Tomatan full in face. Marian then ran across the room, scoped up the bottle and before anyone could do anything crushed the bottle in her hand.

"Now, no one can save him and you sister, have no escape." She then turned to Wonder Woman and attacked her. "I'll kill you all, then my sister and finally he will die and I'll create my partner." She shrieked, knocking Wonder Woman further back. "And no-one will stop me!" she giggled, ducking under Hawk Girl's blows.

"Game on." She said knocking out the lights and plunged the room into semi-darkness. "But we play the way I'm used to hunting." And she attacked.

Well one more chapter to go and I'll be done! What do you think? Enjoying it? Please review.


	10. Escape!

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Last chapter and I'm done.

Marian stood to the side of the hole in the wall, just out of reach of the light. Batman had gathered the Leaguers around the unconscious Flash and no one made a move to the exit.

"She'll want us to move over there. We need to find her and attack her on our own terms." Batman muttered to his fellow Leaguers. Everyone nodded and encircled Flash with their backs to him, protecting both him and themselves from attack.

"You can't wait forever Justice League." Marian taunted, moving towards the other exit, sizing up her prey. "Patients is my game." She laughed, keeping her voice to the right level where it echoed around so they couldn't pin point her.

* * *

She was forced to jump back, bighting back a gasp at the unexpected green light before her. The Green Lantern held out his arm and aimed the beam round the wall. Marian only just cleared the beam, unnoticed.

She pulled a knife free and aimed for the Lantern's arm. Just as she was about to release the blade she spotted Superman turning towards her. Could x-ray vision see her in the dark? Not taking any chances she threw herself flat on the floor and then released the blade, aiming directly for the heart of The Green Lantern.

Tomatan was slowly edging towards the hole in the wall. She knew her sister movements and summed up who would be the first to get attacked. She waited, eyes keenly on the Lantern, waiting for the strike when she would make her escape.

A Flash and a cry of pain and Tomatan made her brake.

"Sorry sister." She whispered before running through he hole.

"What for Tomatan?" She stopped dead in her tracks and saw the Lantern pined to the wall by the side of his costume. Flash was sitting slumped by the wall, gasping for breath.

"I knew he would save the Lantern, as I also knew you would run." She brought the edge of her sward blade to her sister throat. "Good bye Tomatan."

Superman flew up from behind her and grabbed her arm, spinning her round and throwing a punch. Marian ducked to the left, but still got clipped on her cheek. She rolled with the force and threw her sward, knowing her weapon would never reach the hero.

"Now!" Superman cried. Batman suddenly appeared from beside The Lantern and released a bat-a-rang into the wall above her.

Confused Marian didn't move. She rarely fought several people at once and was confused as to what they had done in mere seconds.

It suddenly clicked with her.

The Martian!

He had been talking to them with his mind. They had set _her_ up!

The net fell from above her where J'ohn had placed it during Tomatan's attempted escape. She cried out in surprise and anger and the net dragged her to the floor and closed her off from escape.

She struggled against the netting and felt someone behind her. Rolling over she found Wonder Woman holding her daggers and Hawk Girl holding her hidden blade. Being in the hideout she had only armed herself with the essentials.

"No!" She hissed; staring wide eyed up at the approaching police. "They can't hold me forever. I'll be out soon. And someone will pay!" she screamed into the night as the police collected her up and cuffed her.

"She's gone." Wonder Woman commented, staring at the ground where Tomatan had been moments before. Superman and Hawk Girl looked about for a moment to find no sign of the departed sister.

"Too late now." Hawk Girl said, turning back with concern as she watched The Green Lantern pick up the gasping Flash.

"Its okay now buddy. We'll make you better." Flash forced a grin on his face before he succumbed to the darkness.

"I think I have enough of a sample to copy it." Batman said, standing up straight with a sample of the liquid on the ground. "But we must be quick." His gaze flickered over to Flash and back to J'ohn who nodded before taking the sample. Everyone dashed off to the Javelin and they raced to the Tower hoping Flash could hold out long enough.

* * *

The Javelin pulled into the bay and J'ohn fazed into the infirmary with the sample and set off the scanner to test the sample. The Green Lantern ran into the room and laid Flash down on a bed. Wonder Woman followed and began attaching a drip to his arm, hoping he would make it till the antidote came through.

"Hold on Flash." She whispered to him, grabbing his hand.

"It through." J'ohn announced handing the results over to Batman. The cloaked man studied it and allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

"We can save him." He said, walking over to the medicine cabinet. He pulled out two bottles and sat quickly down by Flash. He pulled a needle over to him and drew the liquids from one of the bottles, putting it into a sterilized tube. He then drew the second liquid up and placed that into the same tube.

He handed it over to J'ohn who put it on a rotator to concoct the mixture together. After a few seconds the rotator stopped and Batman drew up that liquid and injected it into the line of Flash's drip.

"This _will_ work." Batman said, glancing at anyone as if daring them to contradict him. Everyone nodded and then watched Flash.

* * *

Half an hour had passed and they noticed that his fever was dropping. Hawk Girl and Wonder Woman both looked like they were going to doze off when Flash suddenly moved. Everyone sat up straight and gathered round his bed.

"What happened?" Flash asked, blinking slightly at the group.

"You saved me," The Lantern started. "After you were injected with something to break down your DNA." He smiled down at Flash. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry!" Flash said, sitting up as everyone laughed. "Wait what happened to Marian?" he looked through he group.

"She escaped." J'ohn said, startling everyone.

"How do you know?" Superman asked. J'ohn leaned over and turned on the TV, tuning it into a news station.

"Top story tonight, an entire police squadron has been attacked. Details are sketchy but from what we can gather a new prisoner was being escorted to a high security prison when somehow the prisoner escaped. As we said details are sketchy but we will update you as soon as we find out." J'ohn switched off the TV.

"You think Tomatan?" Hawk Girl asked.

"No." Batman said, still looking at the blank TV. "Marian escaped to go and hunt down her sister." Everyone looked between each other, scilence falling on them.

"At least she met her match." The Lantern laughed.

"Yeah don't try to take on the entire Justice League!" Flash joked, with everyone laughed over it. Free from pain the whole group realized just how much each of them meant to each other.

"Next time we say wait, we mean it." Wonder Woman said.

"Yes Ma'm!" Flash saluted, sending everyone laughing again.

* * *

"You look like you're running from something." A man said, leaning over to the woman at the back of the bus.

"Who isn't?" The woman answered through a thick European accent.

"Good point." The man said. "Marcus." He extended a hand.

"Tomatan." They shook hands.

"Running from family?" he asked.

"Yeah. Made some mistakes...but I'm hoping to continue on my course." She smiled, looking into her own world.

"What are you planning on doing?" he asked.

"DNA research." Her smile widening even further.

* * *

Right that's it! The end! I won't be making anymore stories for a while because I've got mock exams coming up and my science experiments to concentrate on for AS level! Will be back in a few months I think.

So wish me luck! And thanks so much for the reviews! Bye!


End file.
